The Justice League: Heroes
by Beifong224
Summary: As the world is under siege by alien attacks, super villains, and tyrants the heroes can't fight them all by themselves. Will a new team of heroes rise to the challenge? Find out. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Batman was curious to say the least. Over the past several months he had been detecting several holes in the Wayne Tech deep space monitoring system. Batman decided to head to the closest satellite substation on the outskirts of Metropolis.

**Metropolis substation**

Batman easily snuck through the grating in the roof and landed right above the central control area of the huge satellite outside.

"Remember BBQ at my place, Saturday night," said a blonde scientist, "You guys are all invited! Venus is rising early, and you know what that means!"

"I'm there"

"Sounds great"

"See you then"

As the blonde was headed out the door he said to his compatriots "You guys are animals," then left with a "Good night".

As soon as he left the scientists stood up and started speaking in a strange language. They walked to the back of the room were the skinny Asian scientist lifted one of the huge servers like it was nothing.

The Caped Crusader's eyes rose.

Then the chubby African American woman tore off a piece of the wall that used to be behind the server revealing a strange thing. The three scientists walked out of the central control room and went to the top of the satellite with the Caped Crusader silently following them. The woman put the thing on top of the satellite and began to press some buttons. Batman had concluded that the thing was a bomb so he decided to act.

"I doubt that modification is legal" The scientists turned around only to be met by Batman's bolas. The woman was the only one not to get caught and she threw a couple of punches at Batman.

**Daily Planet, Metropolis**

Clark Kent was having a fairly slow day not much happened today. He was on his computer typing something when his long-time girlfriend and coworker Lois Lane walked up to him.

"Hey Clark how about this Friday we go see a movie you and me?" She asked.

"Lois I would love to," Clark replied. Then due to his super hearing he heard Batman grunting in pain as the scientists threw punches at him. Clark had a look on his face Lois knew all too well.

"Oh no Smallville, who's in trouble now?" The reporter asked.

"Batman," Clark simply replied. Lois had a shocked expression on her face. Clark knowing his best friend was in trouble kissed Lois goodbye and left.

**Metropolis Substation**

As the women punched Batman the two men who accompanied her slid out of the bolas. The skinny man charged at Batman making the Caped Crusader fall, but Batman quickly grappled onto the ledge. As he landed Superman appeared.

"Need a hand?" The Boy Scout asked.

"Thanks but I can handle this," Batman replied.

"They don't look so tough" Superman said. The fat man said something and the three scientists retreated. Superman was about to go after them when all of a sudden he clutched his head and yelled in pain. When Superman fell the fat scientist set off the bomb. Batman helped Superman up and grappled off the satellite. As the installation exploded both Bats and Supes were on the ground safe. Batman then saw the scientists reconfigure their limbs like nothing happened and they escaped into the forest.

"Ahh" Clark groaned as he regained consciousness.

"Clark what happened?" Batman asked.

"I don't know just intense images" Superman replied as he stood up.

"What were they?" Batman asked about the images.

"Can't answer that either. Whatever those scientists were up to they didn't want to leave any evidence," Clark said looking at the burnt installation.

"What's this all about?" Clark asked.

"Over the past few months I've been tracking several security breaches in our global deep space monitoring network," Batman explained.

"And no one has taken responsibility?" Clark asked again a little annoyed.

"No, there's more to this than meets the eye"

"I'd like to stay and help but I'm expected back at Metropolis," Clark said.

"Another key to the city," Batman retorted. Superman gave him a signal watch then left. Soon after the Man of Steel left Batman decided it was also time to go.

**Central City, Missouri **

Barry Allen aka The Flash and Hal Jordan aka Green Lantern were currently tracking the Central City rogues. Ever since Mirror Master attacked Coast City Green Lantern's turf; he decided to chase him. Upon arrival at Central City Hal was greeted by Barry and both teamed up to stop Mirror Master.

Mirror Master was easy to track mainly because of the fact he was currently robbing a bank with Captain Cold and Captain Boomerang. When the heroes got to the bank the rogues were already storming out of the entrance.

"You guys are in so much trouble" Flash said before running up to Mirror Master and punching him. GL formed a hammer and slammed it on top of Captain Cold and Boomerang.

"Not Bad GL" Flash said as he began handcuffing Mirror Master.

"These guys were just too easy," GL responded. Hal made a bubble around Captain Cold and Boomerang and then with Flash brought them to the police station.

"Damn GL we make a pretty good team don't ya think?" Flash said. GL laughed and nodded.

"Say how about you come over to my house I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Iris plus you'll get to no more of the Flash," Hal having been close friends with Barry kindly took the offer.

**Miami, Florida**

"HA!" Shayera Hol aka Hawkwoman swung her mace right into Killer Frost's face. Ever since coming from Thanagar to Earth she's made a name for herself as a hero. Although she couldn't use her Thanagarian name due to it not being common. Her Earth identity is Kendra Saunders an archaeologist.

Killer Frost landed on the street. When she stood up she felt her jaw in pain.

"C'mon Frosty you got nowhere else to go, surrender!" Hawkwoman said.

"Kiss my frozen ass Hawkwoman!" Killer Frost shot a blast of ice at Hawkwoman but the Thanagarian was too quick and avoided the blasts. Hawkwoman flew around Killer Frost dodging her blasts then she threw her mace at the villain. The mace knocked out Killer Frost; Hawkwoman threw her in a nearby S.W.A.T truck that was on the way to Belle Reve Penitentiary.

"Is it me or are villains easier to catch these days," Hawkwoman said before flying to her apartment.

**On a beach on Themyscira **

Two women on horses were on the water's edge one appeared to be in her early 30s and had blonde hair. The other had black hair and appeared to be in her mid-20s. These women were Amazons the bravest female warriors the world has ever seen. The blonde was Hippolyta Queen of the Amazons. The other was her daughter Princess Diana.

"Mother, these visions Apollo has been sending you, I fear that Man's world is in danger," Diana said. She was a curious and brave princess but her mother feared her curiosity.

"Whatever visions Apollo has sent does not affect me. Man's world will fight on its own!" Hippolyta said.

"But mother!—"

"Enough Diana, we live on Themyscira whatever happens to Man's world is not our problem. The gods protect us and our sisters," Hippolyta left and headed for the Royal Palace.

"I hope your right mother" Diana muttered under her breath.

**Scientist Laboratory, Chicago**

A scientist was on the brink of death, just a few moments ago he was working on a deep space communications device when all of a sudden the electricity short circuited and all he remembered was a huge white flash. When he regained consciousness he felt a huge pain in his heart and a green creature holding him.

"I wanted to see if I could send a signal to see if there was any life on Mars. I'm sorry that I brought you here," The scientist by the name of Dr. Erdel apologized.

"It is quite alright my home isn't what it used to be," The Martian said replied.

"You can talk?"

"Yes I am J'onn J'onzz of Mars," The Martian said.

"Well John I thank you for comforting me in my last moments. Goodbye," With that the elderly man Dr. Erdel died of his heart attack.

"Goodbye doctor," J'onn laid the doctor's head on the ground and put a white sheet over his body. J'onn was now stranded on a foreign planet. He didn't know what to do he couldn't go back to Mars in its current condition, the Martian decided to stay. When he walked out of the room another scientist spotted him and she screamed. The woman's screams were heard by the security. When the guards spotted J'onn they immediately drew their pistols.

"Do not be frightened I am J'onn—AHH!" The Martian was electrocuted from behind and he fell to the ground. Security hooked him up to several restraining devices. J'onn then remembered something the invasion. On Mars his enemies were planning to invade the sister planet of Mars, Earth. J'onn tried to find a way to get their but couldn't because of his destroyed Bio-ship, and then he remembered emerging on Earth.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**So what'd ya think? J'onn is here on Earth the future JLA members are scattered around the US or on Themyscira, next chapter will Diana achieve her freedom? Will J'onn escape and warn humanity? Or will Batman solve the mystery? Stay tuned and read.**


	2. Chapter 2

**UN HQ, New York City**

Several protestors were gathered outside the UN's HQ. They were protesting that the governments of the world were hoarding too many nuclear weapons. The UN hosted an emergency meeting which brought the nuclear powers of the world together.

"Weapons of mass destruction, my people believe the only way for a lasting peace will be to eliminate them," said the delegation from China. The other country delegation started to bicker over the uses of nukes.

"Nonsense those weapons are our only defense against aggression!" said the US General Welles.

"Is this your official position?" The Chinese diplomat asked.

"NO! General Welles does not speak on behave of the US," US Senator Carter said as he took the stand.

"But Senator Carter only a fool would—"

"General when I was on Mars I survived an experience that changed my outlook on life. For the first time I saw how fragile our Earth is and it's our duty to protect it. Therefore today I propose a bold new action to take down nuclear weapons with the help of a force this world has never seen before, a force known as Superman!" As the Man of Steel flew in the whole room applauded. General Welles then spoke.

"With all due respect Senator we can't trust that the safety of the world be put on one man's shoulders," Superman then took the stand.

"I know some of you are not in total agreement. However over the years I've convinced myself that I could make a difference not just in Metropolis but the entire world. Also I know not most of you trust me due to my meta-human abilities, but please I'm asking you to trust me to make the world a safer place," The UN cheered and immediately gave Superman the power to take down the entire world nuclear arsenal. Within a week Superman had begun gaining many supporters in the process.

**Iris and Barry's home, Central City**

Hal was having dinner at the home of the Allen's. Barry was a good friend of his and he decided to go over to his house and visit. He also had to thank Iris for her wonderful cooking.

"Iris this cooking is great!" Hal said as he ate his food.

"Thanks Hal, I have to admit though I'm just starting out," The news reporter said.

"Sure doesn't taste like it," Iris and Barry laughed at Hal's comment. They continued to talk and eat. However due to Mirror Master breaking out of prison again Barry and Hal had to leave. However Hal said next time he might bring his girlfriend Carol Ferris.

**Themyscira**

Diana was on her horse walking through the jungle, Diana did not agree with her mother of staying out of the impending conflict; she knew why but the incident that forced the Amazons into hiding happened centuries ago. Diana reached her destination she got off her horse and tied her to a tree. The princess sat down near a cliff watching the endless ocean. For minutes she thought about what was across the sea then all of a sudden she heard gun fire. She narrowed her eyes and saw strange flying things fighting. As she watched the dogfight the thing was a jet however Diana didn't know this. The F-22 raptor jet was on fire and headed for the island.

Diana's horse started to panic; the jet flew right above her and crashed in the jungle. Diana quickly untied her horse and raced off into the jungle.

'What in Tartarus was that?' she thought. As she sped her horse up she started seeing smoke. Diana followed it into a clearing. She saw the jet had crashed landed and was on fire. Someone came out of the cockpit and started coughing. Diana took a closer look and saw it was a man.

The man's name was Steve Trevor he looked up at the Amazon and said "An angel." Diana saw the man was injured she was about to help him when a dory spear landed in front of her. Diana looked behind her and saw Artemis the Amazon general with her sister Persephone charging.

"Princess Diana step away from the intruder!" Artemis ordered. The princess stepped aside letting Artemis and Persephone capture the man and take him to the royal palace.

**An hour later…**

Colonel Steve Trevor was not keen in getting himself into tough situations. However this was the weirdest situation he's ever been in. He was tied to a chair and was met with the glare of a cadre of Amazons.

"What the –"Artemis punched him in the face shutting him up.

"You will speak when spoken to!" Artemis ordered. Phillipus smirked she had taught her daughter well in interrogation.

"That will be enough Artemis." Hippolyta the Queen ordered. The queen walked up to Steve Trevor with the lasso of truth.

"The lasso compels you to tell the truth who are you?" Hippolyta asked as she tied the lasso around Steve.

"I don't have to- My name is Colonel Steve Trevor of the US military," Steve wondered why the hell he would do that. Damn the lasso of confession or truth or whatever the hell it was.

"What interest does your government have in Themyscira?" Hippolyta asked again.

"None in fact the government hasn't even known of the existence of this island." Steve replied.

"My Queen can we kill him now?" Artemis asked eager to kill a man.

"No mother he accidentally crashed on the island must we kill him?" Diana said.

"Yes Diana he is a man and by the laws of Themyscira he must be killed. Phillipus make the preparations for an execution have Artemis kill him." Hippolyta ordered then walked out of the room. Diana however did not stand by this. In secret she thought of a plan.

**Metropolis**

Hawkwoman was not one to go into another hero's territory but when Volcana attacked Miami Shayera chased her due to in her mind stopping would be cowardly. Now she was in the Man of Steel's city and she knew she would get caught. Shayera was met by stares as the civilians wondered what Hawkwoman was doing in Superman's city.

"Damn it Volcana where are you?" Shayera murmured. She continued patrol for a few minutes then a streak of fire came hurling towards her. Hawkwoman ascended dodging the fire. When Hawkwoman spotted Volcana she slammed her mace into Volcana's stomach. Volcana clenched her ribs but Shayera kneed Volcana's jaw.

"Are you gonna give up? Please say no!" Hawkwoman hit Volcana a couple of more times with the mace knocking her out.

"Hawkwoman what are you doing here this is my city." Shayera looked behind her to see the Man of Steel himself.

"I was chasing Volcana." Shayera simply replied.

"I could've taken her ya know." Superman said. Shayera grunted and replied.

"She attacked my city first! Listen, Boy Scout when a villain attacks me and they flee, I chase. I don't give a fuck about territory or whose city it is!" The Man of Steel was startled a bit.

"Understood; Kendra." Superman said. Hawkwoman was surprised how did he know?

"X-ray vision" Superman smirked.

"Can you read minds too?"

"No Kendra but from the shocked expression on your face I could tell." Shayera said nothing and flew off. Superman went back to disarming missiles.

**Batcave, Wayne Manor**

Batman was analyzing a piece of the bomb that blew up the Metropolis substation. Batman returned to the site to collect the evidence. He typed in his computer several possibilities off which it could be but nothing came up.

"Hmmm… Has to be of Alien origin then," Bruce said.

"Master Bruce the soup is getting cold and Master Dick is waiting for you," Wayne Manor's English butler Alfred Pennyworth told the Dark Knight.

"I'll be right there Alfred"

"You said that an hour ago, now!" Alfred ordered. Batman knowing better than to argue with Alfred complied and saved all of his data.

**Metropolis**

It was night time in Metropolis and Clark was just about to go to sleep. He grabbed a glass of water and then went to his bed to see Lois already asleep. The TV was still on and the channel was the news.

*In other news Superman has been working tirelessly for months now trying to take down the nuclear arsenal. As he continues working his popularity grows. Most believe the world will be safer with Superman as its guardian-* Clark turned the TV off and laid down in his bed, as his eyes closed intense images appeared in his head like when the scientists mentally attacked him. Clark clutched his head in pain waking up Lois.

"Smallville what's wrong?" Lois asked nuzzling against Clark's neck.

Clark calmed down as the images in his head finally disappeared and he responded "Nothing just go back to sleep"

"Clark, tell me what's wrong" Lois asked glaring at him.

"Nothing Lois promise," Clark kissed his girl and they both went to sleep.

**Athena's Temple, Themyscira **

A woman in a purple cloak entered the sacred temple of the Goddess of Wisdom. The woman stopped just at the steps of the statue of Athena. In front of her is her target the armor of Athena.

"I am sorry mother" the woman undressed revealing to be Diana. Diana grabbed the armor and suited herself up. Then she went to go rescue Steve.

**Mars…**

"My lord everything is ready for the invasion." A white Martian said bowing before his leader.

"Excellent let us find J'onn J'onzz and destroy the pathetic planet" The White Martian leader the Imperium replied. The Martian battleships and bioships launched.


End file.
